Sweet and Slick-The Rewrite
by CrustyLemon
Summary: Olivia returns to her beloved home, Calrope after almost a decade. Everything seems fine at first until a mysterious death forces Olivia to find the killer. Romance, fears, and poisonous coffee brings Olivia closer to the suspect. Will she make it out alive or suffer a chilling secret.
1. Chapter 1-Death Toll

Sweet and Slick: the rewrite

A/N

This should have better plot explaining than the original. Punctuation, grammar, and spelling have improved over two years, so expect good things 😉.

* * *

Chapter One-Death Toll

It been nearly a decade since I've returned. Returned to the place I once called home as a little girl and enjoyed until I left in my early teens. A visit to my good friend Tom Nook would brighten my day, ironically a rainy day. November had its holiday perks and weather cons, yet today was a con: rain. Oh, the cold wet rain that struck the glass windows on the train I sat on. Calrope. My old home.

The charm Calrope once had was gone, leaving a grey dull town that barely had any activity. Last time I remember, I left this town in good shape, especially for Tom Nook, who thanks to me had an amazing store all built on taxes. But as I reach its location, it turned back into the cranny I once saw when I had arrived those many years ago. "Tom," I shouted loud enough for him to hear. He dropped the broom he was sweeping with and waved at me. "Olivia dear friend, yes yes?". He had worn the same apron when I first met him, an old blue apron with a green leaf symbol implanted in the middle. "What the hell happened to this place", I questioned. "Oh, about that," he said," taxes were high, inflation repelled customers and soon the place shut down. Obviously, I was mad. I had spent thousands of bells into making this dump into something luxurious. Sadly, my money went down the drain faster than water. Soon I thought leaving would be best until a familiar voice turned me around. "Olivia!" A fluffy dog sprinted and gave me the biggest hug in the world, almost squeezing the life out of me. Daisy. One of the first and best friends I had ever had in my life. She was sweet and kind to me more than anyone else in this depressing town, treating me like family.

There was one thing that had kept me from coming back. A murder. Back in July 2, years ago, a close friend was killed on the spot. Chief, Daisy's former fiancee. I remember it like it was yesterday; Daisy coming to my house with a shiny ring on her paw and saying, "He proposed! The weddings in August!" and both us squealing like dolphins. Then the next day, we arrived at his house to find a gruesome scene. There Chief laid, in a pool of dark blood with a stained note and a lodged knife in his chest. Poor Daisy, dropping to her knees, crying while stroking her dead fiancée's fur and whispering "I love you" repeatedly. The note was hard to read being soaked in a dark color covered the handwriting of an unknown suspect. Even after I moved, nobody had found the killer.

But there wasn't a joy in her eyes. It was sadness, a deep blue sadness that can destroy a person's life. Her smile turned into a teary frown, each tear running down her round face. "What's wrong," I asked her. She looked at me with her shiny wet eyes and spoke in a quiet whisper that only her kind could hear. "Olivia I was so happy to see you, I forgot. This morning-somebody died." 'Somebody died' had stayed in my mind forever, even when I found out who it was. My dear beloved friend, a sweet rabbit, a playful girl; Dotty. Daisy led me to the murder scene where it was cut off by yellow tape by the police. The darkness of this town grew over the years, deaths growing by the year, sadness erupting in the people, loneliness in the hearts of beloved loved ones.

Today was her funeral, a closed casket, hiding her stabbed scars from her town friends, her family. We said our good byes as she was lowered into the soul sucking ground, buried under an apple tree. Apples were her favorite. Bouquets, candles, pictures of her left by dear friends and family. A couple days later, the town was quiet as ever, not a single sound was made by them. It reminded me of Chief's funereal, the silence, the depression, the questions. Daisy, quiet as a mouse, locked herself up in her house for weeks, not wanting anyone to speak to her. Soon the darkness lured me out of there, and I was gone just like that. But now after Dotty's death, leaving this town isn't the solution. The solution is finding the killer. And I will find them.


	2. Chapter 2-Toxic Love

Chapter Two- Toxic Love

 **A/N**

 **This chapter has a sexual warning and if you've read the original, you know why the chapter was warned.**

* * *

The November rain quickly turned into early winter, the sharp cold hit the town like a knife in the back. Dotty's funeral was a week ago, but still, I kept my promise, find her killer. This theory, about the killer, was about if it had been the same person who murdered Chief all those years ago. My plan was to find more things about Dotty that had changed after I arrived. I was heading over to Caroline's house until I realized some very conspicuous-a pink house that I had never seen before. The mailbox said ' ' which I suppose was the new girl, Cookie. I saw her last the funeral, but after that, we kept our distance. I walked up to her front door and knocked. I waited for a response and was about to leave, but the door opened with Cookie in the flesh. She had pink ears and pink fur, so I suggested she liked pink? "Hello, my name is Olivia, may I ask you a few questions?" She nodded and opened the door fully.

Her house interior was very strange with country furniture and patches on a couch. I mean that wasn't normal, but the strangest thing to me or at least the most questioning thing was her. Cookie seemed like a normal nice girl, but for some reason, she was whimpering and shaking. I thought she was cold from the chilly weather. "May I bring you some coffee," she nicely offered. I nodded and she went into the kitchen. She returned with a pretty lavender mug and a tall red cup. She handed me the lavender one and made it how I loved it; a touch of milk and no sugar. "So," she said sipping her coffee, "what was it wanted to ask me about?" I took a sip and before I said anything I felt queasy. "Ooh-I feel ill. Can I catch you tomorrow?" "Sure thing," she quietly replied. I walked to the door, smiled at her, and left.

I walked home, hoping for a good rest and some soothing tea to help me. Nearly home I spotted somebody working out in a blue sweatshirt with another person. That blue sweatshirt. I recognized it from when I first was here. I gave it to a special somebody, Bam, a great friend and a cute guy to hang around with. Before I spoke, he spotted me and started to run over. "Hey Olivia!" he shouted while giving me a very uncomfortable strong papa bear hug. His muscles flexed as he squeezed me like a toothpaste tube. Soon another girl came over, Caroline, one of the prettiest girls here, with her phenomenal sparkly blue eyes. "Good morning Olivia". Being reunited with old friends was one of the best things that happened today, except for one problem. I fell. Not tripped, but collapsed, and vomited all over Bam. All the thoughts raced through my head. Is this my time? Why now Death and why me? What the fuck was in that coffee? And just like that, everything went black.

The isolation of the darkness suddenly made me realize, I was too afraid to be alone, then again afraid of this town. The years have passed and the villagers' happiness was dead, not the same from all those years ago. Then there was a light. I followed it…

I woke up with an irritating headache and a painful stomach. When I look around, my friends stood around the bed watching me closely if I don't get sick again. I wanted to talk to Bam, about the sweatshirt and just to catch up. Bam, being friends with me for so long, realized my eye signals and politely asked Caroline and Daisy to leave. "Get better Olivia," Caroline said as she and Daisy walked outside. "Well our reunion is strange," I said. Bam chuckled a bit before doing something I would not expect. He kissed me. It was warm and wet like most kisses, but I felt something, like a connection that was lost after my departure. Soon things got more intense as we both stripped to nothing, leaving our clothes all over the floor. Holy shit. When I first met Bam, he was cute and skinny, but now he's like a Greek god. His pecs lay on top of his rock hard six pack followed by a sharp V-line and holy moly-I was thirstier than a desert animal. He crawled onto the bed and leaned into another passionate kiss. Then the kisses went lower and lower and lower until the details were too erotic and stimulating, describing it would be hard. His rippling arms grabbed me softly and if you know what happens next, you're not in for a show. The day may have started out in a bad morning, but ended the night with the best sex I ever had, with the hottest guy in this town.

The second time I woke up was in the bed, covered by a blanket and next to Bam, still naked but hidden by sheets. I didn't want to leave the bed, but I had to go talk to Cookie again in the morning. I checked the time. 4:38 am read the alarm clock on the bedside table and ended in the loudest groan ever. I got back into my original clothes, leaving and closing the door while doing all of this quietly so I didn't wake him up. The moon was still bright and high, but it doesn't extend the hours of sleep for me. The cold worsened, and clumsy me left my jacket at this house. Going back now would be riskier than just going home, cold or not. As soon as I got into my room, I flopped onto my bed and went into a deep slumber.

The third time I woke up was an early morning like around 6:00 from a loud knock downstairs. I slouched my ass over to the door and opened it with my resting bitch face I had for so many years. It was Copper, a policeman that moved here shortly I had. "Officer Copper," he said utterly,"I would like to ask you where have you seen Ms. Cream last." Ms Cream? Cookie. I shook my head and he nodded and left my doorway. Cookie's disappeared? If its murder then that's more trouble. Where could have she gone? All these questions but no sleep. Well the only thing positive about this is I get to sleep in. I ran back to my bed and fell asleep again, with the questions still swimming in my head.

* * *

 **If you had noticed this re-write is being finished fast. It's sort of like a side project except I'm doing it again. I will also write a LMTO re write after I'm done with this. ALSO WISH ME LUCK ON FINALS CAUSE THERE IN THREE WEEKS :0**


	3. Chapter 3-The beach is full of shit

Chapter Three-The Beach is full of shit

A/N

 **This book will have an epilogue unlike the original, so you can know what happens after Chapter 4.**

* * *

The fourth time I woke up, it was late morning. With the pounding headaches and twitching eyes, I knew I haven't gotten enough sleep. I knew I had no sleep for sure when I considered the mirror and saw an eye baggy, messy, sulking monster that was too tired to even look for Cookie. Thankfully there was a coffee shop to get the strongest ass coffee ever. I threw something on and headed outside. The sun was high in the sky, almost noon, and the climate seemed warmer than usual. The grass smelt damp and fresh, nothing could ruin this day. Except it did.

Along the way this bear, Klaus, shoved me by accident into a nearby pond. Already I was soaking wet, head to toe, with fishes swimming all around me. Luckily Bam was jogging on the path, wearing the exact same thing from yesterday. "You okay?" he asked me after he pulled out. "Eh. I'm going out to go get some coffee, want to come?" I knew that last night created awkwardness between us and didn't expect for the best. "Maybe another day," he politely responded," I got a protein shake waiting for me at home." He went on his way home, leaving me there embarrassed for life.

The Roost was like a hangout for the indie songwriters and hipster journalists. You either didn't have a laptop or a pair of glasses. I was greeted by the owner, Brewster and an old colleague, O'Hare. I sat next to O'Hare who surprisingly didn't have glasses or a laptop, but a mocha instead. I had a double espresso, something to get my eyes wide open. Everything's fine until Caroline stumbles in and collapses onto the floor. Like the family we are, we help her up and she vomits on O'Hare. From the looks of it she did some morning drinking, a lot of morning drinking. She had deep dark bags under eye round eyes and messy blond hair that looked like hay. "Caroline," O'Hare said to her," let me help you home, okay?" She nodded and they both left the Roost. My childhood town isn't what I thought it was anymore.

Mornings are usually calm, especially by the beach. The feeling of fine sand between your toes and the cool salty ocean mist on your face is nearly heaven. Thankfully the beach was practically empty, so I could relax without anyone bothering me. But my instincts were wrong, there was somebody at the beach. Tom Nook, who's been gone for almost a week, was talking to a female in a black jacket. "What do you mean the poison didn't work?" "I guess it was weak," the female replied. Tom was about to speak when he spotted me and cursed under his breath. This was my cue to run. I got up fast as I could and started to run only to hear a click behind me. The cold metal touched my left temple and was slowly sinking. "Don't move bitch," she said. I knew I was in deep shit at that time, but thanks to my abilities, I was in no trouble. Before she pulled the trigger, I yanked her arm and swung my elbow at her face. Her nose started to bleed and her hoodie fell off. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Miss Olivia," Booker asked me. "Your telling me that this woman poisoned you and held you at gunpoint?" I nodded. "Well then I don't need to have a trial because of the gun on Miss Cream." That's right. Cookie Cream was the girl in the hoodie. What a fucking hoe. She was charged with attempted murder and was sentenced to 19 months at least in prison. I was off the hook for hitting her, thank god. My day was a wreck and possibly couldn't get worse until Mabel ran up to me. "Olivia," she wept," please follow me. Night was settling, the dark spreading over, so I had to hurry up. I followed her to the edge of a cliff where we saw the indigo ocean. I wondered what was the problem until she pointed to the beach. There was a body. I didn't have to cry. I didn't have to go down and look. I didn't have to sleep full of regret. But I did. In the clear view, the moonlight shining on their body, was Caroline. She fell from the cliff and died. I presumed it was suicide, but that's another story to tell…

I didn't sleep that night. With all these crimes, deaths, and problems, the thought of leaving submerged in my head. Tom Nook was behind the poisoning and the possible deaths of Chief and Dotty. My head raced with these theories and I was going to sleep until a loud gunshot shook the town. I quickly tracked the sound to a house that held another dead body. Oh fuck.

* * *

 **I changed the story a bit so it can make more sense in the epilogue and future re writes. The new book will be released after my finals, so like May 22 or something like that. I have i lot of stuff to do so i hope i can finish it early. Oh and another thing, In the original, Caroline had MS and told everybody about it. An error was in the end when Olivia wonders WHY she didnt tell anyone. I changed the story so in the fifth part in the original series makes more sense.**


	4. Chapter 4-And this is where it began

Chapter Four-And this is where it began...

There was already police officers at the scene. The damp grass soaking into my pants as I watched them zip up a body bag, blood stains still on it. The questions soon popped immediately into my head as they carried it into the ambulance and drove off. The body was O'Hare's. I looked at my watch. 11:54 PM. It hasn't already been another day, accumulating the death toll to two. I wish I could enter the house, just to say goodbye before it got torn down. Unluckily the place was secured by officers and "dangerous" yellow police tape. I headed back to my house to sleep, but sleeping was gonna be hard with all the energy inside me.

Morning came quickly and like every other morning, started out shitty. It was very cloudy, deep grey clouds and rumbling thunder far away. My instincts were just to "investigate" the place a bit before I leave for the funeral. Unlike yesterday, there was boundaries, but now the tape and police were gone. Inside was a mess. My investigation wasn't going to be good when all the detectives and police officers destroyed the place. The interior mirrored its 10 year past, a dump. He had trash even before the police came, cans and pizza boxes covered the floor. I was surprised when on the wall was the picture of me, Dotty, him, Caroline, Bam and Daisy all at the beach, happily living our lives. I didn't want them to destroy the last happy memory I had, so I took it. But the picture had something behind it. Bags, capsules, and syringes were inside the secret vault, including a piece of paper which I assume was a suicide note. Then it made sense. O'Hare was an addict, leading him to a crazy insane death. What the fuck happened to this town. Of course I left the house with my painting, but leaving a note about the "treasure behind the painting". There was only one man who O'Hare knew:Brewster.

My brown curly hair flew in the strong current winds from the oncoming storm. The rain pelted everything around me, ending in a wet mess. The Roost, his cafe, was closed. I pressed my nose to the cold wet glass to see any human activity to only see some lights in the back. He's probably opening the place. To keep from being wet, I sat under a thick leaved tree, and waited very impatiently. Bam came and sat with me greeting me with a soft kiss to my head. He opened a book,"Poetry," he exclaimed.

 _And she was lonely in her pink robe_

 _Her blond hair poured from her small head_

 _The notes on the window sill_

 _The hairdryer on the ground_

 _The toaster in the bathtub_

 _The girl in the lovely pink robe_

 _-Anonymous_

"Dark isn't it," I said. He agreed with a nod and we continued to read more. It was until a familiar face stepped out in his yellow raincoat, hard to miss. Tom Nook. He had the sincere look in his eye that people fear when mortgage is late, but house rent was not the problem. Before responding, he took out a shiny sharp butchers knife and ran straight towards me. I quickly tried to protect my self while Bam got up and punched him in the face. I was relived for a moment until a cry from his mouth escaped. The knife was lodged in his chest, blood pouring out of the wound. That's when I started to run to my house, fast as I could to escape the man.

I tried to attack with books and vases I had, but he dodged most of them. I pulled out my gun, which I brought just in case, and tried to shoot him, being impossible or my bad aim. It only hit his arm, yet he ran for his life. I followed him to see Daisy, tied up in a wooden chair, and himself with a gun to her head. I didn't want to miss again and accidentally kill Daisy, so I picked up a rock and threw it at him to knock him unconscious.

It did hit him, but not hard enough and soon pulled out another knife to slowly cut Daisy's paw off. She was kicking and screaming as he sliced through her flesh exposing gory images that I wish I forgot. But the tables turned when out of the blue, a gunshot was heard. Tom limped from the bullet and disappeared. The gun was mine, but Bam is who shot him. He gave me a quick smile before collapsing in a puddle of blood.

Bam and Daisy were hospitalized in a nearby town, leaving me alone for my departure. My feelings were uncontainable from this months past events, but all changed when a snowflake fell from the sky, a peaceful thing. That was our town before chaos struck, a snowflake, so fragile yet so beautiful. I found Tom's whereabouts and quickly headed for my departure. A black car drove up right past me and a turtle like creature from memory, opened the door for me. I climbed inside the very same car that brought me to this town years ago. "So," Kapp'n spoke," its Brûlée isn't." I nodded as he put the car in drive and drove off, leaving the town in a dusty memorial...

* * *

 **Well this has been fun rewriting, I did make a few changes in the story. Be sure to favorite and comment so I know what to do for the future stories. Anyway the new story is coming less than two weeks, be prepared!**


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The night had been rough for many residents of the dark town Calrope, especially for a few...

Bam, being stabbed in the chest, nearly puncturing his heart, recovered slowly as his neighbor, Daisy was being amputated with her paw replaced with a pretty sliver hook. She looked at her reflection in it and smiled, knowing that her next encounter with an enemy would be fatal. Cookie, having been in jail for a week or two, was being heard later in July for probation or another year in the slammer. Although there are more stories to tell, one is very suspicious...

Copper and Booker exchanged looks as they shone the flashlight on a body in the water. The water, completely dark and red, shook the body as the waves moved from activity of the fish. "Well, another body," Copper complained,"just my luck." Booker nodded in agreement as the body limped over a rock in the pond. Klaus.


End file.
